


Equinox

by aquaunderlight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But there will be years long pinning, Chosen warrior Korai bcs he is a chosen warrior, In Chikara and his herbs we trust, Iwa and Suga are duo I didnt know I needed until this, Love at first sight from both parties, M/M, Oihina siblings in this universe, other characters will appear in second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaunderlight/pseuds/aquaunderlight
Summary: The world is vast and large, too big for anyone.But he made up his mind, he will take on the world because that is what makes life beautiful.What he didn't know is he won't be doing it alone.A phoenix appeared before him, making his lighting shine even more.He waited for this, this chance, he comes to him without fear.He is worthy.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Equinox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplerushes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplerushes/gifts).



> Its a super late bday gift but sill HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SWEETHEART, hope you enjoy this hoshihina in a fantasy/RPG setting, love you 💞  
> Chapter 2 will be updated, very soon.

Everything was still, unmoving, sleep lingering longer than it should.

It was the time of wake, the time where only the luminous sun rays are moving gently.

Their soft caresses are waking up in a world that is still asleep. Minutes slowly passed, early hours trapping the time and space yet again.

First ones too always break free of this are birds, filling their surroundings with their songs. And like a signal, the world is moving faster.

All kinds of animals were awake now, the sun has almost risen and humans are also starting their new day.

He lived in a small but beautiful village. It was a famous place, firstly because of its natural beauty.

The village is located in a valley below the mountain ranges. It's surrounded by mountain rivers. With their riverbeds being 6m tall and their fast stream, they make a real spectacle in the evening. It’s like they’re dancing, making all sorts of shapes when they bounce off the rocks that surround them. The final dance, as the elders call it is the most beautiful one. The stream at the peak of it might then and when they collide with stones at the end, those big river waves go up so high that it looks like it's raining. Their water drop covers the row of ancient trees on the riverside, making them look like crystals when the morning comes.

With that, the village was named the “Crystal Mouth” since the shape of riverbeds has an uncanny resemblance to the mouth.

The place where the two riverbeds met is called "Radium" or "First sun ray". It's a small passage that divides villages into two parts.

The second attraction of the village was their long and beautiful beach where the trade of all sorts of goods would take place. It was a place where people from all over the world would come to buy and trade with famous "crystal people". Unlike the crystal-like shine that is protected by the forest, this part of the village has a fecile golden feel to it. The coastline, those transparent waves that made golden sand splendor, were gentle like the first sunray. 

No matter how many people or ships came the beach never lost its shine. Special warm energy radiates from there and everyone who ever stepped foot on it feels at home.

His village is a place of freedom and unity and a place that sends the best kind of warriors to the capital to serve the king and queen. That was the third thing that his peaceful village was famous for.

❈ 

Korai was only six years old when he wanted to become a knight. He swore under the ancient trees with his small but determined hands that he would be a warrior for eternity. But that's all an act, for now, the real vow couldn't be made until he turns fifteen, their sacred number.

Hoshiumi Korai, seven years old, could only dream, for now.

He had bigger problems currently, for example how to explain to his mum that he ran away from his training class. It was something that he tried to ignore but sometimes other kids are just pure evil.

He didn't come to be so small it was just how he was born and what nature has given him, that doesn't make him any less worthy.

He perfectly knew all that but it still hurt when they made fun of him, telling him that he would never make into the royal guard let alone to the ceremony of the eternal vow at the Radium.

At times like this when the world seems too big for his small frame, he comes to his favorite place. No one except his mother knew this place or came here.

He was on top of the east riverbed after whom he was named. It was a quiet place that kinda contradicted his loud persona but he knew that there was a more peaceful part of himself, a part that craved peace.

Sea was right before him and looking at that wide blue dessert was calming. He could sort out his thoughts.

"Korai" meaning "incoming light", what a wonderful name.Thought it suited him but for some time he felt like he didn't deserve it.

With this name came a great pride to carry and what if his small stature may never be enough. He was angry and his eyes were begging to tear up a little bit.

"This is so stupid why am I so stupid", he said angrily now fully crying.

"Whoa slow down little man, who said that '', jumping up a bit at the new presence it was a familiar voice.

He turned around with his tear-stained and puffy face to see his mom standing there with a loving smile on her face. 

"Mind if I join you", she said while seating herself next to her son.

"MOM", he whined, "don't scare me like that", he buried his head between his legs.

"Sorry I thought that a strong and mighty warrior like you could sense my presence" her tone was playful as she nudged him a bit.

A smile started to spread across his face as he adjusted himself to look at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be angry at me for skipping class", his voice was timid.

" I was at first but then", she brought her palm to his cheek and began to caress him wiping away the tear stains, " I saw my strong and brave son cry and how could I be angry then. You never cry without a reason". 

He let out a big sight and tears started to flow again. 

"Ohh honey, come here", said his mom as she opened her arms for her son to give him a much-needed hug.

"Mum", his voice was weak and filled with tears" why am I so small and weak. Dad and brother aren't and my friends are all bigger than me. They make fun of me for training hard and they tell me no matter how talented I am, because of my height I will never be chosen to be a knight". 

He cried into his mother's embrace for some time.

She said nothing, she just hugged him tight while drawing circles on his back to calm him down.

Beginning to come to his senses again he was struck by a fit of hiccups that just didn't seem to stop. 

They were both laughing, struggling to catch their breath.

Then his mum stopped laughing and her face was serious. He knew that the only time when she was this serious is when something important was happening or said. 

She grabbed his shoulders. Her gaze was sharp and clear.

At that moment, he knew that he would hear something that would be his guiding star in life.

"Listen to me now Korai, listen carefully because I will only say this once. The world is a contradiction, everything is fair and unfair, giving and unforgiving, and you can only live. You are given what others don’t have and others don't have what you have. You can only be you and if you allow yourself to think that your height is your limit, how are you going to be the greatest warrior ever to live, huh. Make your weakness your biggest strength only then you can move forward, only then the real battle begins."

They began to stand up and look at the sea. No matter how young he is, he had a feeling if his concentration drops for only a moment then everything would be meaningless.

"Do you know why I gave you your name Korai?" said his mother as she looked at the sea.

"No", it was a quiet response, not wanting to disturb her thoughts.

"Because, son, I saw a light in you when I first held you and I still see it and I will continue to see it. It's a special gift, a special gift for you. That light is hungry and it's piercing. The might of that light is great and only you can tame it", then she turned around and with a smirk on her face said,

"IF you have GUTS."

His eyes lit up, it felt like as if a herd of waves crashed on him.

He looked down and saw his body, given only to him. It was one part of him that made Korai what he is and it couldn't be better.

They weren't any limits, and there won't be any limits for him.

A huge sense of relief washed over him

The wind was strong but at the same time patient, it was refreshing. Now he knew that the time was his. He looked at the sea with his sparkling eyes.

Limitless, it looked limitless like all his possibilities from now on.

Oh, how wonderful the world is.

He was so happy, a rush of excitement, inspiration and will to train and just train was stronger than ever. 

With a huge smile on his face, he turned to look at his mum who was also smiling.

Then he declared with dramatic hand movements,

" Now mother I'm finally free from this world's chains, I'm now limitless."

"Korai, sweetheart, a simple thank you would do." she chuckled.

"Just watch me, mum, I'm going to become a light that this world can't look away from."

"I believe that will come, true son. Now let's go home, from tomorrow onwards your battle begins and I can't let you start already tired. A true warrior needs to take care of himself perfectly, don't you agree".

"I knew that already", he said proudly while catching up to his mom. 

Hoshiumi Korai was only seven years when he stopped dreaming and started to make his dream a reality. 

❈ 

For the next few years, villagers saw a miracle. Their smallest young disciple was absolutely dominating every training course.

Fighting weapon spells, weapon proficiency, martial arts, logistics were all required skills for a warrior, and the only area in which he kinda struggled is muscle memory because he would always come up with new moves for fighting. True to himself he always saw new possibilities.

Hours and hours of sleepless nights were spent just repeating skills he didn't get from a get-go. Never did he forgot how weak he is and the only way to the top is to work twice as hard as anyone else. But he does forget that he also needs rest.

It a bad habit of his.

"Korai, are you sure you're not overdoing it. You've been doing that spell for at least 4 hours, if you don't end it now I'm gonna carry you on your head home," said while yawning already pissed Sachiro who loved his good night rest and here he was once again going along with his best friends antics because out of all lectures his tick head just can't understand what rest means.

Sachiro really doesn't know how he always ends up in a similar situation. Maybe he just has too much affection for this ball of energy.

Its weekend and Korai should be rest as next week is _THE_ eternal Radium ceremony. It's the last week where he has the luxury to relax and spend time with his family and friends. But he knows how stressful it is. It was Radium where his older sister was picked to be part of queens guard. He clearly remembers the look of relief that his sister had when she was picked. Even though she was the best out of 10 candidates, until that final moment the pressure never left her. 

When he looked at his friend now he could see it, Korai was under pressure.

They are like brothers even though they couldn't be more different. He still remembers Korai being jealous of him being tall but not being interested in the profession of a warrior. 

And he would never forget the day where he saw Korai at the beach when they were seven. Sunset is the time of day when a rare flying fish that only came out of the water, and curious Sachiro came to see it. What he encountered was something different. 

There was Korai by the sea, all alone, practicing the same move he was taught in class over and over.

His skin was sunburst, balls of sweat rolled from his face but the latter didn't care. The passion in his eyes to these days stayed the same and Sachiro was sure that it will forever be like that.

But now that certain someone needed some good rest.

That being said, Sachiro is a calm and collected human being. He loves nature and animals and his nature blessed village is a paradise for that kind of profession.

Now Schiro was everything opposite of calm, he was just tired and he wanted to sleep. 

He called Korai again but the young teen just nodded and continued doing his torture of a training.

"Five more minutes", said Korai calmly as if it wasn't already 3 am.

 _"I really did spoil him too much",_ though Sachiro to himself, before snapping.

"Okay, that's it, our mums are gonna kill us if we wake up like dead fish in the morning. OHHH wait IT IS **MORNING**."

Only Sachiro could be stern and caring at the same time.

"Let's go, I'm not asking again. You know this week is important and you need to sleep."

Korai only had two fears in his life and those are angry mum and Sachiro.

He picked up his stuff and changed himself from combat attire to traditional clothing.

"I much prefer gentle Sachiro, your angriness". 

But unlike with his mum, he kinda knew how to soften Sachiro at times like these. His famous puppy eyes made their comeback. Their power was great and the cuteness was irresistible. 

Sachiro lost the battle of persistence and was overpowered by the sheer cuteness.

He ruffled his hair affectionately admitting defeat.

"You play dirty Korai, you know I'm weak towards your puppy eyes.”

"Better dirty than dead, I very much like staying alive", said Korai as he made some strange shapes in the sand while walking, doubt taking its toll on him.

"Korai, lords brace me, your abilities are amazing. I know you are under pressure, who wouldn't be, but either way, you are becoming a warrior, so have a tad bit more faith in yourself. It's weird seeing such confident and proud fella be so nervous," he added jokingly at the end.

"I know,I know," he paused for a second, "but Sachiro what if they don't pick me for court guard and like Fukuro I stay as a village warrior. I mean it's not like they are weak or anything but you know, it's my dream to be on the big stage and I know my abilities are up to the task but still, I can't help to think what if."

"Dear mother Raya, give me strength," he sighed tiredly.

"Sachiro it's not you who needs prayers, it's me". 

He was pouting now. He knows he is acting childish but he really needs to get this out of his system.

"You are being so difficult".

"Well sorry for being like this".

“It's fine being nervous, but what the court delegation needs to see is not nervous Korai."

Then Sachiro stopped walking. 

At first, he did not notice that Sachiro was not beside him as he listened to his speech closely. But then he didn't hear the continuation of the speech.

They were now at the Radium entering a sleep covered village. The sun was rising and the first ray was beginning to go through Radium. 

Sparkles from the ancient trees were starting to shine and as he was turning around to see Sachiro and ask him why he stopped talking, his breath caught in his throat.

Sachiro was standing right in the line of the first sunray. His gentle demeanor went perfectly with it, it almost looked divine. 

Then he slowly brought his hand up and pointed straight at Korai.

That was the second time that Korai knew that the words he was about to hear were unmistakeably important.

"KORAI",

Sachiros voice was loud and clear,

“JUST BE YOU, BE THE PIERCING LIGHTING YOU ALWAYS SAY YOU ARE. BE THE FIRST YOU AND THE FIRST EQUINOX THAT THE WORLD EVER SAW, YOU HEAR ME. WE ALL BELIEVE IN YOU."

Words still buzzing in his ears he felt that great sense of relief wash over his as it has so many years ago. 

He is so blessed, to have his family, to have his teachers, his friends to have Sachiro. 

"What am I going to do without you Sachiro," his voice cracking a bit.

"I don't know honestly, you are kinda hopeless", Sachiro smirked.

"You bastard, and here I was trying to thank you".

Bickering back and forward they reached their homes.

He felt so refreshed now, and only grateful when he looked at his best friend.

"Sachiro,"

The latter stopped before entering his house.

"Hmm, what is it".

“Thank you, really I mean it". 

At that Sachiro just flashed him his dashing gentle smile and said," I will always have your back, _brother."_

From that night forward every time he would feel nervous he would remember Sachiros' words, loud and clear as he had the first time.

❈ 

A week later, "Radius"

Seven hours before entering the village.

"Hajime, tell me again the name of the tenth candidate for my guard".

"Sir, his name is Hoshiumi Korai, age 15. Specialist fighter, his trademark style is aerial and lighting style. He's the only one from candidates who has his own technique called Equinox. He has immense potential."

Then the other guard spoke up,

"Your highness I know you have taken interest in him but we must take a proper look at all the candidates before deciding who is coming with us"

They traveled by land. It was easier to get from the capital to the village that way.

Over time, this became a custom as the road eventually became a good overview of the kingdom for young princes and princesses.

That was a given since it was them who went from village to village and elected members of their future royal guard.

The scenery already began to change, huge mountain tops were coming in sight.

The road was now surrounded with blue and orange flowers that had a special glow when night time came. The carriage in which they traveled occasionally rumbled, because the closer they were to the village, the more crystal-like stones appeared. Everything was so otherworldly.

The young prince was becoming restless, in a few short hours he would see that magnificent village, their culture and nature, candidates, and the candidate that piqued his interest. 

“I know, I know, but Koushi he just,” his eyes were sparkling,” something tells me that he will be a spectacle to see” 

❈ 

In the early morning hours, the ten candidates gathered around the ancient trees besides riverbeds. They were split in half, having the freedom to choose from which side they would like to take their vow.

It only felt right for Korai to pick the side of the same name. 

All of the candidates were wearing a loose white dress with a golden motif.

Every candidate had a different motif, something that represented them. 

Later that same day after the selection, one of those motifs will become a tattoo.

On his beck, there were huge golden wings. They connected to the lighting beam that resembled the sword on his chest. 

That was Equinox, his technique, and if he's picked he would have a chance to have the special training with the king's first knight and perfect this technique.

When the first sunray passed the Radium passage the chief of the village came.

She first recited the ancient poem dedicated to the warriors.

After that, everyone took a piece of the earth under the tree and ate it.

When they swallow it, they make their vows.

But to fulfill the vow, the village chief then comes to all the candidates individually and pours gold powder over their heads. It was a blessing and a message that this village will always be their home.

When they stand up the eternal vow is complete, they are now warriors, the eternal protectors of the village or the realm.

There was no turning back.

By the tradition not long after the ceremony is finished the royal delegation would come and after picking what candidate or candidates they would stay for two days to see the village, meet its people, and celebrate.

Huge crystal gates of the village began to open, signaling that the royal delegation came.

All of the candidates positioned themselves to greet the young prince and patiently wait to be picked or not picked by demonstrating their abilities when asked. 

Only ones allowed to see these selections were candidates' families and close friends. 

He could hear his family and Sachiro gasp when the chariot came before them, but he wasn't allowed to look up, not until asked by his young highness.

He could see four feats exit the carriage. 

_"A smaller party this time"_ , he thought.

This wasn't exactly a surprise since it was quite spread that the young prince is quite a talented warrior for his age, maybe even more than his older brother, the current King.

He could hear other candidates demonstrating their skills and it seemed like the young price really had an eye for what the candidate should demonstrate. The two other guards just helped him complete his overall review. Other than that they didn't interfere.

A lot was going through his mind, but then he remembered Sachiro's words and he felt peace. When they came before him, he was ready. 

“Candidate Hoshiumi Korai, stand up”, the voice commanding him was young and merry. It almost sounded like a tune but at the same time, it was stern and serious. Very royal-like.

He began to stand up, still not lifting his head. 

"Lift your head young warrior, let me see you", his voice was more gentle this time.

He was not ready for what he saw after he raised his head.

Before him stood this creature that looked like a young phoenix.

The eyes that were looking were like sparkling flames, so much life could be seen in them.

His heart was thumping, the presence of the young prince completely left him breathless. 

His statue was smaller than his, he was maybe a year younger, but his stance had all the confidence in the world and that sent shivers down Korai's spine.

At that moment he knew that was his master and the man he would take on the world with.

He couldn't help but smile to himself before speaking. 

"Your highness, what is that you wish for me to do?". He did a small bow while the prince just flashed him a huge blinding smile.

"You are the one they call Equinox, I wish to see you show me just how much is your light capable of _piercing_ ", a voice with such beautiful ring to it was challenging him.

"Your wish is my command."

His body was trembling with excitement.

That was the moment he thought that would shape his life and he is not letting it slip away. 

Doing a few backflips he positioned himself. His breathing and aura were calm but then the ground under him began to shake.

The wind was getting stronger while he chanted his spell. 

Then out of thin air, the light began to take physical form, and then before everyone could bling there was a huge lighting spear in front of them with Korai standing on top of it.

The spear was blinding, so blinding that the spectator had to cover their eyes.

"WHAT DOES HIS HIGHNESS HAS TO SAY", he shouted from the top.

The prince and his two guards exchanged a few words and then young prince just gestured for him to undo his spell.

When his feet touched the ground again, he heard the words that were only fiction to him until that day.

"Congratulations Hoshiumu Korai and welcome to the personal royal guard of his highness, prince of the Gaia Kingdom, Hinata Shoyo '', said the guard that had a mole under his left eye.

Young prince just extended his hand and flashed another big smile.

 _"Those smiles are dangerously fair,"_ thought Korai before taking his hand in his, making this the second vow of the day.

"I'm honored by your highness, thank you."

That night Sachiro and his family wouldn't leave him alone, it was a time for celebration, a time for a change. He's finally going to soar even higher.

❈ 

The royal family always stays in the special house, made by the first chosen warrior from this village. It's only used once a year, by the court delegation, when the selection is being held.

It has an amazing view of the golden beach.

"AAAAAH MAN HE WAS _SO COOL_ ", shouted Shoyo when they were having dinner, "I'm so glad I completed my guard with him.

He was even more fascinated with his new warrior when he saw him up close. The unwavering confidence, eyes that could see something further, and his skills.

He couldn't believe that someone so physically similar to him felt like he was from another dimension. 

From the moment he saw the young warrior, his white hair covered in gold, his fair skin, and those crystal eyes, he was trapped. 

He couldn't wait to practice and learn from him or maybe just spent time with him.

"You are right, your highness", said Hajime, "I'm glad that you asked King to send me as your escort. It is a special occasion to see the prince choose his guardian. Next time a royal guard will be picked is when her highness becomes old enough.

I'm also quite impressed with the selection of warriors that you picked. Personally I can't wait to have sparring sessions with them when they finish their studies under Koshi and Keiji." 

"It was really hard, you know how protective a brother is", then all of them laughed.

"It is true, your highness was lucky when you caught me having no missions before your departure."

"If I hadn't caught you, brother would have sent his whole squad and that would just plain embarrassing", then he blushed a little bit ", so thank you Hajime for always agreeing to my request."

"No need to thank me for your highness, it's only natural." 

"How many times do I have to say to all of you to drop _"your highness"_ when we are alone, just call me Shoyo."

"Yes your highness", said all three of them in unison.

"You guys are unbelievable."

Wiping his mouth after the finished meal he turned towards Koshi and Chikara. There is a reason for a physical specialist and Keji’s assistant presence, they needed to examine the new recruits.

"First things first, Chikara tells me how their physical condition is, can they keep up with the training regimen we have in the capital. I know that the training here is extremely demanding. That's why we only have a choice of 10 candidates, but you know the practice, we have to check."

"Yes, all three candidates you picked are very well trained and in top condition, especially Hoshiumi Korai, a good choice to put him in your personal guard."

"Thank you Chikara." 

"Koushi?"

"After Chikara did a check upon them, I talked individually to all of them, to see how academic they are. The girl you picked is extremely knowledgeable in the area of poisons, so that could be interesting when we come back to the capital, maybe she will be promoted into herbs and drugs specialist when she finishes Daichi's course. But then there is Hoshiumi Korai," he made a pause, hands covering his mouth. He was trying his best now to laugh at the memory. 

"Koushi what is so funny, is he perhaps an," he gasped”, a full-fledged idiot".

"Excuse me your highness, idiot he is not, but a nerd thru and thru. When he realized in the middle of the talk that _THE_ Iwaizumi Hajime, the current Kings second hand, legendary fist of the north, and his future training mentor was present at the selection, he couldn't sit down for the next half an hour. He was so overwhelmed and sad that he didn't greet you properly Hajime."

"Uuuuu Hajime-san you are so famous," said Shoyo and Chikara in a union,

To that Hajime, humbly answered, "I'm flattered."

"What a charming man," chirped Shoyo.

"So humble and strong," added Chikara.

"No wonder he's so popular", said Koushi while acting shy.

"Can we _please_ go back to the topic," requested now blushing Hajime.

"Ahh yes, I almost forgot. So after Korai-kun calmed down, I came to the very apparent conclusion that he can't sit still. He's an intelligent fellow but studying while sitting isn't really his thing, but it's not something that Keiji can't handle."

"Well these are some great news,” he stood up making his way towards the stairs,” tomorrow is our day off, so let's relax a bit and enjoy this magnificent village. With that good night guys." 

"Good night, your highness."

That night the young prince could only think about the spectacle that was Hoshiumi Korai. He soared so high, he looked so free. It felt humbling looking at a young golden warrior. 

Shoyo thought he would remember for the rest of his life the sight he saw this morning. The sight of that piercing light and those golden wide eyes looking down at him unwaveringly.

A quiet room made him aware of just how loudly was his heart beating. He never felt this way before.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

❈ 

This place was nothing like he had ever seen. The place let out a special, somewhat unattainable energy, which is warm.

The people who live there, their culture, the nature that surrounds them, everything seemed magical and sacred.

Colors, colors were everywhere as if that was proof that the very concept of life is being celebrated here.

Not because his guards had friends here but the whole place had the ever so present feeling of home. The kindness of its people made him feel like this was the place where he was born, the place where time began. 

For a place that was so full of life and energy, with music and dancing covering almost every corner of the village, the trade market at the beach which had a rhythm of its own.

The peaceful feeling never left this place. 

It seemed to me as if a transparent veil was covering him.

But the one who made this all even more special was his guide, the person who had him enchanted since the moment he laid eyes on him, the person who is a pure embodiment of this village was none other than Hoshiumi Korai. 

Spending a day with his soon to be trained royal guard is one of his dearest memories. 

He was given the navy blue suit by the elders and he felt like that was the right choice since it contrasted nicely with a white dress suit with light blue and orange stripes that Korai wore that day.

The one year older boy is a ball of energy, kindness, peace, and confidence that had him completely star struck.

Stealing glances became a norm for Shoyo from that day forward, the other boy was just too captivating.

Little did he know that the latter was doing the same thing.

Through the day Korai felt a bit distant at some moments, probably because of his royal status, but him trying his best to not mess up his way of speech was truly adorable.

As the day went on his barriers began to slowly fade and their distance began to slowly shrink. Their personalities clicked so well together, maybe too well, but they didn’t mind.

That day, they discovered that they could talk about anything, but also that they were pretty good dance partners.

❈ 

It was during lunch when there was a celebratory party in the village for all three candidates who were elected. After eating a wonderful traditional meal, made from only the best seafood, the villagers all got up and paired up.

There was a hand extended towards him. Korais' eyes were sparkling, he couldn't wait to dance.

"Wanna dance with me, your highness", said Korai while gesturing to him to stand up. 

"Thank you, but I'm not so sure, dancing isn't my fortitude," he averted his eyes.

Even though he is a prince dancing was always his least strong suit. He prepared to be laughed at but as always Korai just did the opposite.

"Don't worry, I know you will enjoy this one. Besides you've got me as your partner so be ready to have a time of your life."

He was dumbfounded, "You don't think it's weird that I'm not good at dancing."

"Should I think that way?" the other boy looked at him confusedly.

To Korai nothing seemed to be weird or strange, he accepted everything with an open heart.

He was being stupid, he should just have fun and enjoy things, like the golden boy before him.

He smiled, "No, your right, I think I will enjoy this."

As soon as he said that Korai pulled him up close and they positioned themselves.

Then he heard a whisper close to his ear,

"Just trust me, your highness, I'll lead the way." 

And he did as he was told.

The sound of bagpipes breaking through the air marked the beginning of the dance.

Dance is called "SUN RING" since the dance was taking place at the circle like plateau at the center of the village. The "sun ring" is known for being fast and unpredictable, not in its somewhat monotonous movements but in which pair would surrender first. A couple who endures to the end get the opportunity to try the juice from the nectar of ancient trees, which is a rarity in the village itself. 

Celebrations like these, where once in a few generations a warrior is picked for a royal guard like Korai, the nectar is served. 

Everything was moving fast, he could only focus on Korai who looked like dancing was second nature to him. He felt the music running through his bones. They turned, jumped, but never parted too much. At one point he felt like he had become one with the dance. He completely indulged in enjoyment. 

"Looks like he's properly having fun," said Koushi while he watched dance with Hajime from the sidelines.

"That's good, he should, after all his highness is still a child," said Hajime while he kept on drinking his beer.

"Yeah, you are right. Now that his guard is officially completed the next few years of training will be rigorous for him and his guard."

"Like his older brother, he only picked a beast for his squad so I don't think that will be a problem for them. Though I know that Keiji will be the hardest part," he began to laugh," can't wait to make fun of them for a while Keiji does his _wonders._ "

"Reasons why you are King's right hand, you two love seeing youngsters struggle" he said, but couldn't help to laugh also.

"Not true, I only the most tender thought and actions towards my disciples."

"The only one you ever pamper is Natsu, not that I mind, her highness is the most adorable four-year-old."

"Like her two brothers, her highness is also full of potential."

Silence bestowed upon them for a second.

"It's good that people love these siblings since their parents died in that war a few years back. It was a chaotic time and I wondered how Tooru would manage. He became a King at such a young age. He always had the tendency to try and solve everything alone even with us all being by his side. But," he paused and turned to look at the young prince with a fond look in his eyes," that's all in the past, he's one hell of a demanding and strong King now and these two wonderful brothers ever cease to amaze me. Her highness is lucky to have such brothers"

" We are _all_ lucky to have them," added Koushi.

Suddenly the music stopped,

"Annnnnd he fell, surprised it didn't happen sooner," commented Koshi as they looked at the scene before them. 

Shoyo's legs gave out, he resembled a baby dear, but Korai was quick to catch him before he fell again. 

The winners were Sachiro and a female candidate that was picked at the selection.

They could see his highness laughing at the sight of Korai and Sachiro doing some kind of weird handshake to congratulate each other.

"Korai is a good kid, I can tell they will only have nothing but positive influence on each other. I'm very pleased with his highness choice."

"I believe it so too, don't you agree with Chikara."

No response, just silence. 

"Koushi, where is Chikara," now confused Hajime asked, "wasn't he with us when we added back for the dance".

"LORDS, that nerd, he's going to spend all the money on herbs and medicine at the market".

"Who's gonna spend what? And where is Chikara?"

Behind them were his highness and Korai, out of breath and sweaty.

"It's nothing your highness, we'll handle it." 

"Is that so," his tone sounded a bit unconvincing but he quickly changed his topic," Well never mind, Korai wanted to properly greet Hajime so, here we are."

Korai stepped forward, "Iwaizumi-san you are an inspiration for many young warriors, including me. I just wanted to tell you how much I respect you and am honored to be your future disciple." 

Hajime smiled, "Your highness, Korai congratulation in taking second place," turning attention solely towards Korai he continued, "Korai I'm looking forward to working with you until then do your best."

Breaking the silence with a cough, Koushi turned towards Shoyo,

"Your highness if you will excuse us, we need to save Chikara for the temptations of the market, isn't that right Hajime?"

Feeling an elbow in his ribs he quickly answered "Ahh yes, we will be back later. Enjoy your evening, sir."

They bowed and then basically flew towards the beach.

"Ohhh _that_ is what they meant by spending money, Chikara never changes," then he turned around to see Korai, and the other boy just stood there, frozen. 

"Oiii earth to Korai, you alright," waved his hands in front of his face.

"Your highness,"

"Yes."

"Iwaizumi-san is too cool. Such an intense presence. Seeing such a legend up close is an honor," said Korai while he clutched his fists.

Shoyo giggled," Yeah, Hajime is pretty amazing, but you better get used to him since from tomorrow you'll see him more often than not."

A loud gasp," What an honor, I won't disappoint."

"I'm certain won’t, you will only amaze everybody."

He looked at his watch, they still had time," Since we still have time, my guide, why don't you show me what else you have here."

❈ 

Tired out from dancing their pace shifted to a more relaxing one. 

What caught him by surprise is how calm the Korai could be. This other side of him was maybe even more endearing.

By the time sunset came his tone of voice also changed to a more gentle and softer one.

They found themself at the golden beach when the sun went beyond the horizon. 

Moon makes the golden sand sparkle most delicately.

Everything was still and unmoving like they were the only ones at the beach. Hours that went by unnoticed were filled with a talk between the two young boys. 

Looking up at the Moon, Shoyo said,

"When we are alone or when we are with your soon to be teammates, you can drop the honorifics. Just call me Shoyo, Korai."

"Your highness is that really alright. Would I be killed for that?" nervously said Korai.

"Lords noooo," Shoyo was laughing out loud now.

 _"His smile and laugh are so pretty, it sounds like a lullaby"_ a thought that went through Korais' mind a hundred times that day. Even when they were dancing he tried to hold back commenting on it. 

Quickly realizing that he almost said that out loud, a light blush has spread across his cheeks.

"Korai you are hilarious," he was whipping tears from the corner of his eyes," this whole day you seemed a bit stiff at some point with me. Let me tell you, don't be, be relaxed, the same way you were when you were dancing with me," before finishing what he had to say a blush appeared now on prince's cheeks, but he never tore his gaze away from Korai's eyes, "this is a bit embarrassing to say, but you know since I saw you I wanted to get to know you better and be closer to you." 

Korai felt like some kind of invisible barrier that stood between them was lifted.

He breathed easier.

"How could I be so familiar from the start, you are the prince of our country, it's a given that I will be polite."

"And for your consideration, I give you divine forgiveness," said the overdramatizing young prince.

"Now with that out of the way, tell, what is your secret for becoming strong?"

"My height, maybe," jokingly said Korai.

"OHH come on I know that ain't it, give me _a good_ answer," whined a bit young prince.

Then a comfortable silence fell between them, as Korai entered deep thoughts. 

Waiting for the answer Shoyo laid down on the sand and made himself busy with the stars in the night sky.

Few minutes passed and then Korai began to speak.

"I've known the fact that I am weak, since long, long ago. I'm thankful for that, because if I wasn't weak then I wouldn't have the ability to learn and experience the joy of becoming strong. Weakness is something that takes many shapes and forms and it will never leave me or other humans. Knowing that I also know that I can become strong, time, and time again since my weakness are my biggest strengths."

Silence again but this time Korai thought if his answer right now maybe ruined his place in the guard. 

He slowly turned around, scared of the reaction he would get. 

But the only thing he saw when he turned around was a young prince's face in absolute awe. His eyes were lit up like flames. 

His gaze was so intense that Korai had to mentally contain himself from blushing again. Trying to advertise his eyes from those flaming ones turned out to be a failure because now his face was between the palms of the young prince. 

"KORAI," Shoyo beamed.

What Korai learned that day was also that Shoyo was a touchy person, which he didn't mind, but at this moment his heart was beating so loudly he was afraid that if he opened his mouth it would come out flying.

"Korai, just as I thought you are fascinating, _utterly fascinating._ "

There wasn't any point in trying to hide it anymore, he was bright as a tomato. He only had the strength to muster a quiet thank you before Shoyo continued.

"I asked the same question to other members of the guard and not to disregard them in any way, you gave the best answer so far."

"May I ask who gave the second-best answer," he said quietly.

"My female guard, Hitoka-chan, said even if her presence is insignificant to the world she still wants something, to leave her fingerprint."

"That's a nice answer, I like it ", said Korai sincerely.

"I know but I like yours more", he then began to stand up, tearing his hands away from Korai's face. He could still feel the warmth of those delicate palms on his cheeks.

But then he sensed the change of the atmosphere.

It was the same as the day before. The young prince stood up, confidence in his stance completely overtaking his previous relaxed state.

Wind around him began to blow harder, lifting the golden sand of the ground.

The presence of this young man was strong, very strong.

Only one thing came to his mind and that was the same feeling he left the day before. This prince is his absolute leader.

"Hoshiumi Korai," his voice was so beautiful even when it was stern. This young prince knew the power he held, he was aware that he was a leader. 

He quickly changed his position to a kneeling one, lowering his head. 

It wasn't Shoyo who spoke now, it was the Hinata Shoyo, Prince of Gaia.

"Yes, sir!"

"Do you pledge yourself to be my lighting spear, to serve only me, until the end of time."

He didn't even think twice before answering, he didn't need to. For some things, the answers were just as clear as water. 

This prince, that is like a flame that swallows everything slowly and steady is his destiny.

"YES, SIR!"

"Rise, knight of Gaia, one who offered his blade, the _Knight of Equinox."_

It was like he was given a real pair of wings like he got a new kind of strength. 

A field of flowers began to bloom inside of him. He couldn't help but smile. 

Before even finishing to fully stand up he was tackled by the said prince who was also smiling from ear to ear. 

"I'm so happy I found you Korai," said Shoyo a bit breathlessly.

"I'm also happy Shoyo, you have my spear as long as you wish."

For a few seconds, they just stared at each other but then Shoyo quickly stood up. 

"Korai, I messed up, you can't get an official knight name until you finish Hajimes classes."

"You _dummy_ , I knew that already, I was taught that when I started preparing for this," he said while flicking Shoyo's forehead.

"How mean, could've said something," he was pouting.

"That would ruin a moment and also your presence didn't help to interrupt you since you were asking for a vow, _your highness._ "

"Did someone ever tell you that you are one bold fella."

"Many times but the same could be said right back at you, Shoyo.”

That night was the beginning of something beautiful between the two young boys.

❈ 

Hoshiumu Korai was only fifteen when his dream became a reality. In the time of golden sunset and night when his soul became not only his. He was only fifteen when he found his place near the sun when he met a young phoenix with vigor like no others.

It was a time when he couldn't quite figure out what the name of the feeling that grew inside of him, but as time went by he found an answer. 

It was a time when he fell in love.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
